lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Yakimochi no Kotae
Yakimochi no Kotae is the first song in the Love Series, focusing on Sota Mochizuki and his pining for Akari Hayasaka. This was also the fourth song in the overall Confession Executive Committee discography uploaded to the internet. This song made its first major commercial appearance on the Vocaloid album Rokugen Astrology, before getting its seiyuu version on the first Confession Executive Committee '' album ''Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~. The Vocaloid version was also featured on HoneyWorks' major debut album, Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita.. This song and its -another story- counterpart received a sequel in the form of Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi and its own counterpart Watashi ga Koi wo Shiru Hi. It was later retold in comic form in Yakimochi no Kotae - Short Story, as well as in Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ and the second Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu novel. Yuki Kaji |album=Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ |niconico link=Official PV |youtube link=Official PV English Subs (unavailable in US) |counterpart=Yakimochi no Kotae -another story- }} Synopsis : The song portrays a boy who has an unrequited crush on a girl in his class. He likes her a lot, but he cannot forgive himself for having possessive thoughts about her, even if he thinks he's not good enough for her yet. His problem is that he has barely made contact with her as well; despite knowing her for a while, he has only interacted with her once. :Mustering some courage, he asks her to come meet him after school at at 4:10 so he can tell her something. He's obviously nervous about the meeting, but he decides to stick to his request. The song ends with him finally saying what was on his mind-- if he's good enough for her to date. Lyrics Japanese/Romaji = |-|English Translation= A conversation about who you like? That's something I don't wanna hear But secretly I'm glued to your every word. So annoying... I know the reason why I'm this way, But still...it's always on my mind Please forgive the fact that I've fallen in love with you But as for the courage to tell you... ...I just don't have it Since the only thing that's true are these feelings Sorry but...I can't cheer for you! I hope it doesn't go well!! The worst thing you could wish for someone! I'm cheering you badly like this... ...with this terrible personality of mine "Good morning! You got some bed-head you know." It was the first thing I was able to say Looking all embarrassed you said "It's a secret" Gah, saying it like that is unfair My everyday seemed to be floating in air Milk and a Panda become a white bear, The world is so lively! I'm a jerk who hopes that the person you like already has someone else "I know right?" "It's hopeless, isn't it?" "I know..." Just talking to myself This is no good, not at all! Being jealous, Continuing to struggle, It just won't let me be at ease Wanting to talk to you, going to look for you... I want to have you to myself... "I have something I want to tell you! Today after school," "At 4:10pm in this classroom right here" The sound of my heart won't stop ringing in my ears Trying to bear with it for a bit like this... You nodded... You know, just supposing, If you would go out with me... I'd show you that I could make you smile every single day! A good luck charm said 5 minutes before the big moment Time to go... "Would you have me?" Translation by descentsubs Yakimochi hundred.png|Celebrating 100,000 views Trivia * The PV for this song finally establishes connections for the rest of the series, showing that Hatsukoi no Ehon and Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu and their characters all take place within the same universe. * "Yakimochi no Kotae" is the first Confession Executive Committee song to be featured in the Vocaloid . * Prior to 2019, Yakimochi no Kotae was considered the second song in the series according to the official webpage. It is now considered to be the first song. Milestones: * First official song of the Love Series * First appearances of Sota Mochizuki and Akari Hayasaka * First CEC composition to use female vocals for a male perspective song * First PV to connect to the previous entries References Category:Character Songs Category:Love Series Category:Insufficient Description